Train to Changsha
by onlyforNong
Summary: Chen Linong hanya ingin pulang, namun ia malah bertemu dengan ketua senat kampusnya yang paling ia hindari di seluruh daratan China. Chen Linong Cai Xukun, Lin Yanjun Idol Producer Nine Percent RnR, DLDR


Changsha, 17 Maret 2018

Linong berjalan terburu buru melewati orang orang disekitarnya. Dia memiliki sebuah janji dengan seseorang yang terlah membantunya kemarin lusa. Tentu saja ia tak bisa membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Pukul 14.15 mereka berjanji bertemu di alun alun kota Changsa.

Linong dengan segera menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya ke dekat pusat kota. Butuh waktu 10 untuk melewatinya. Dia hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk sampai tujuan.

"Aku tak boleh telat, bibi Cai sudah banyak membantuku. Berkatnya aku tak harus sakit. Tidak baik membuatnya menunggu."

Linong terus memperhatikan jalan yang dilewatinya sambil sesekali memeriksa jam tangannya. Ia kembali memgingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

=0o0=

 _ **Train to Changsha**_

Chen Linong

Cai Xukun

Lin Yanjun

Fan Chengcheng

Othe member who mentioned

NINE PERCENT

Karakter bukan milik saya, mereka murni milik dirinya sendiri, orang tua, dan pencipta.

Warn! Aneh, OC, labil, nonbaku, BoysLove, DLDR!

=0o0=

Rabu, 14 Maret 2018

"Linong kau yakin akan pulang? Tapi sekarang sudah sore, terlalu sore untuk mu mencapai stasiun. Kau bisa saja akan ketinggalan keretamu."

"Iya ge, aku tau. Tapi aku tak bisa menundannya lagi. Ibuku sudah bertanya kapan aku akan pulang. Aku juga sudah merindukannya. Kau doakan saja agar aku bisa sampai stasiun sebelum kereta berangkat."

"Haduh jika saja tadi Guru Jin mengeluarkan kita lebih cepat mungkin kau tak perlu seburu buru ini."

"Sudahlah ge, aku berangkat dulu."

Linong berlari keluar asramanya samar samar iya mendengar Yanjun berteriak untuk membawa payungnya dan Linong hanya membuat tanda Oke dengan jarinya. Sekarang sudah pukul 17,30, satu jam lagi sebelum keretanya berangkat. Hal itu akan efisien jika ia memilih menggunakan ojek daripada sebuah bus. Linong mencari ojek online, sambil terus berlari.

"Sial tidak ada respon? Haduh mana sekarang mau hujan"

Tanpa di duga hujan deras justru datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Jika hujan seperti ini bisa dipastikan jalanan akan macet, kendaraan umum tak bisa berjalan dengan cepat. "Sial sekali, apakah sesulit ini? Aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Hallo Ma... aku masih di jalan. Diluar sedang hujan, dan macet. ... Ma, dengar Linong, mama doakan saja aku agar aku tak ketinggalan kereta. Tenang saja anak mu ini akan berada di rumah tepat waktu... Aku mencintaimu"

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Mau kemana anak itu saat cuaca begini? Sudahlah, lagipula apa peduliku."

=0o0=

"Yanjun ge, di mana Linong? Aku ingin bertanya soal tugas laporan komunikasinya. Apakah dia sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Dia sudah pulang." Yanjun berjalan menuju arah jendela dan membuka gordennyaa. Terlihat hari semakin gelap dan hujan yang makin kencang.

"Kau serius? Di luar sudah hujan, angin juga sedang kencang-kencangnya, dan dia memaksa untuk pulang?"

"Hmm kuharap dia baik baik saja. Oh iya, laporannya, dia bilang ingin menitipkannya padamu. Itu sudah selesai." Yanjun menunjuk meja Linong yang telah ia rapikan. Linong memang cenderung membuat mejanya rapi saat dia pergi.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil laporannya. Ngomong ngomong, mau bergabung dengan kami? Ziyi membeli beberapa makanan." Chengcheng menawarkan Yanjun, awalnya ia ingin mengajak Linong, tapi ternyata teman satu line yang itu sedang tidak ada.

Wajah Yanjun tersenyum sedikit lebih cerah, dia tak akan kelaparan malam ini.

=0o0=

Linong tetap berusaha menghubungi jasa ojek online melalui poselnya, dan berhasil ia telah mendapatkan pengemudimya.

Ia sekarang berada di depan gerbang stasiunnya. Ojek yg dipesannya tidak bisa masuk. Linong membuka kembali payung yang sedari tadi digunakannya, sebenarnya hal itu percuma karena tubuhnya sudah lebih dari sekedar basah. Linong memilih tak menggunakan mantel karena itu akan makan waktu yang lama. Dia hanya ingin sampai tepat waktu.

Linong berlari dengan membuka sepatunya. Terlihat sekelilingnya sudah gelap. "Aku hanya berharap keretanya belum berangkat" Linong tak memperdulikan orang orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia berteriak agak orang orang di stasiun menunggunya dan membawanya pergi, sekali lagi, Linong hanya ingin pulang.

=0o0=

Petugas kereta itu menghampiri Linong yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia membawa sebuah pel di tangannya. "Mas, anda tidak membawa baju ganti?"

"Eh maafkan saya pak, maaf jadi basah lagi." Linong meresa tidak enak dengan bapak tersebut, dia harus mengulangi mengepel lantai karena Linong membuatnya menjadi basah kembali. "Tak apa, Sebaiknya ganti bajunya, dari pada nanti masuk angin." Linong hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi setelah orang yang di dalam keluar.

Linong membuka tasnya, bajunya memang ada tapi percuma, semuanya telah basah. Beijing saat cuaca buruk memang mengerikan. Meski begitu Linong tetap mengganti bajunya.

Meskipun kereta melaju dengan medan yang lurus tapi goyangan kereta tetap tak terelakan. Linong mulai pusing, dia juga lapar. Pasalnya setelah kelas tadi dia pulang ke asrma hanya membawa bajunya tidak sempat membawa makanan apapun.

Linong berjalan ke tempat duduknya, dia kedinginan. AC yang di pasang disepanjang kereta membuatnya makin menciut.

"Yaampun nak, kau basah. Sini aku bantu kau duduk. Kau pucat." Telihat seorang bibi yang langsung membantunya duduk. Dia duduk disebelah Linong ternyata. "Kau tak mengganti bajumu?"

Linong tersenyum lemah, perjuangannya untuk sampai tidak sia sia. "aku sudah mengganti bajuku, tapi semuanya basah."

"Asaga, apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku tak punya minyak hangat. Eh kau mau memakai baju putraku? Kebetulan tadi aku membawanya."

Linong ingin menolaknya, dia tak enak pada ibu yang baik ini. Tapi dia juga membutuhkannya. "Tak apa apa, kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti." dengan ragu Linong mengambilnya dan berjalan kembali ke toilet.

"Bagaimana? Eh sepertinya terlihat sedikit kekecilan. Pantas saja badanmu lebih besar ternyata. Kau mau makan? Aku membel beberapai kue tadi."

"Tidak usah bi, nanti aku makin merepotkan. Bi, hmm boleh ku minta nomor mu?"

"Dengan syarat kau mau mengambil kue ini." Linong tak punya pilihan selain mengambilnya. Dia benar benar butuh asupan gizi.

=0o0=

Changsa, 17 Maret 2018

Cai Xukun melihat bosan jendela bis yang akan membawanya ke pusat kota. Yang ingin dilakukannya selama libur dan berada di rumah adalah tidur, bermain game dan bermalas malasan. Ia sudah bosan harus belajar apalagi berurusan dengan orang orang.

Padahal kapan lagi ia bisa di rumah dan mamanya yang sibuk ada di negara ini? Tapi demi baju kesanyangannya, Xukun rela menerjang gravitasi kasur yang sangat kuat. Ia juga rela mandi meskipun cuaca sedang dingin di pagi hari. Rela di keramas demi terlihat tetap tampan dan rambutnya wangi. Sungguh siapapun dia harus membayar mahal segala pengorbanannya.

Drrt

 **From: Mama**

Ingat ya Kunkun, dia pemuda manis dan tinggi. Mama tidak tau siapa namanya. Tapi kau bisa menghubungimya di nomor86 30201xxxx.

Menyusahkan saja, Xukun mengeluh dalam hatinya tapi ia tetap mebalas pesan yang dikirim ibunya. Setelahnya ia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Perjalanan memang tidak terlalu jauh, dan Xukun sudah sampai depan tempat yang dibilang ibunya. Alun-Alun kota Changsa. Ia tidak melihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat menunggu sesuatu disekitarnya.

 **To: 86 30201xxxx**

Apakah kau sudah sampai? Aku orang yang menggantikan orang yang disuruh ibuku untuk membawa baju itu kembali. Cepatlah sampai.

Xukun tidak melihat kembali gaya ketikannya dia langsung mengirimnya begitu saja. Kata katanya tidak bersahabat bahkan pada orang yang tak dikenalpun sikap bossy nya tak hilang. "Lagian siapa suruh anak itu menganggu waktu santai ku?"

 **From: 86 30201xxxx**

Maaf sebentar lagi saya menuju ke sana. Anda memakai pakaian apa?

Sweeter coklat terang dan jeans biru

tua. Rambutku hitam. Kau hanya harus

mencari orang tampan disekitar alun alun.

Xukun tersemyum melihat ketikannya sediri. Masa bodo dia dipanggil pede. Ini kan laki laki tak mungkin bakal menimbulkan masalah, lagipula belum tentu mereka akan bertemu kembali. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Xukun langsung mengirimkannya.

Balasan datang bahkan secepat sepeda bergerak. Hanya sebuah emotikon berwajah datar yang di terima Xukun.

 **From 86 30201xxxx**

Xukun kembali terkikik melihatnya. Saat ia kembali melihat ke sekitarnya terlihat seorang pemuda yang nampak ragu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hmm apa kau tahu--"

"Iya aku yang mengirimi mu sms tadi, mana bajuku. Cepatlah."

Terlihat pemuda itu bingung sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Kau Cai Xukun kan?"

=0o0=

Linong sudah sampai di sekita alun-alun, dia tak melihat ciri ciri orang seperti yang di tulis di pesannya maupun pentunjuk dari bibi Cai. Ia bingung harus mempercayai orang yang mengaku anaknya bibi Cai atau bibi Cai sendiri. Masalahnya Bibi Cai berkata bahwa orang yang akan mengambil bajunya adalah seorang bapak tua kriput dengan rambut putih, bukan pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam. Tentu saja Linong akan lebih percaya pada bibi Cai.

Namun sayang tak ada tanda tamda bapak tua dengan rambut putih yang ada adalah sekumpulan anak remaja, pasangan muda mudi yang sedang jalan jalan, serta seorang pemuda dengam pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih kecil.

"Mungkin bapak itu belum datang, aku tunggu dekat kursi disana saja. Lumayan di sana sejuk." Linong duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat sekeliling, siapa tau bapak tua yang dikirim bibi Cai luput dari pandangannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar ada orang lain yang duduk di kursi belakangnya. (Kursi taman itu menghadap ke dua sisi)

Drtt

From 86 38298xxx

Kau masih dimana? Aku di sebuah bangku di dekat alun alun kota.

Aku juga disini

Kalo begitu cepat kemari

Tapi aku sudah disini

Bisa kau perlihatkan posisimu

Kemudian Xukun mengirim sebuah gambar pada Linong.

Linong yang berbalik menemukan seorang pemuda yang sedang memegang ponselnya. Tapi ia harus memastikannya.

 **To. 86 38298xxxx**

Kau yakin kau orang yang dikirim bibi Cai untuk membawa kembali baju ini?

Aku diberitahu jika pemilik baju ini putranya, tapi yang akan membawanya pulang adalah bapak tua.

Jadi kau meragukannku?

Kau dimana, datang kemari!

"Anoo maaf kau anak bi--CAI XUKUN!?!" Linong segera menutup mulutnya dan berbalik lagi. Kenapa ketua senatnya ada disini? Tunggu- pantas saja nam Bibi itu Cai. _Oh my puppi_.

"Heh? Kau mengenalku?" Xukun segera ke hadapan Linong kemudian mengangkat wajahnya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. "Eh Kau kan mahasiswa baru yang telah menumpahkan kopi padaku! Hm tidak ada tanda tanda jika kau manis. Ibuku pasti melupakan kacamatanya. Sekarang. kau. kembalikan. bajuku."

"Tidak, aku akan memberikannya ke bapak tua, bukan padamu. Tak ada bukti jika kau pemiliknya." Linong menggengam erat bungkusan di tangannya. Selama tiga bulan dia menghindari ketua senatnya dan kenapa harus bertemu disini? Sekarang!?

"Terserah, aku hanya mengambil bajuku." Xukun merebutnya dengan paksa saat Linong lengah.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari saat di kampus nanti, CHEN LINONG." Xukun pergi bersama bajunya meninggalkan Linong sendiri.

"Tidak tidak bajunya di curi, aku harus bilang apa pada bibi Cai? Senior tolong kembalikan, itu bukan milikmuu!" Linong segera membuka pesan lamanya dengan bibi Cai, namun tenyata ada pesan baru.

 **From: Bibi Cai**

Maaf nak, aku lupa memberitahumu, supirku tak jadi membawanya, anakku yang akan datang. Ku harap kau tak kesulitan menemukannya.

"Kenapa bibi mengirimnya telat. Tak ku sangka bibi yang baik ini adalah ibu dari senior yang kejam."

Drrtt

 **From: 86 32898xxxx**

Sudah temukan kebenarannya? Aku tau kau hari minggu akan kembali. Bagaimana jika kau membawakan barang-barangku sebagai tanda permintaan maafmu?

Ini sebuah tawaran, tapi sayang sekali kau tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya.

Jangan bilang ini awal dari teror seorang Cai Xukun

=0o0=

Hari hari Linong sebagai 'budak' dari Cai Xukun sepertinya baru akan di mulai.

"Oy Chen Linong, aku lapar dan karena keretanya belum datang, sebaiknya kau belikan aku makanan."

Tapi senior-- Xukun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dibawahnya terdapat dua buah tanda tandan dimana yang sebelah kanan dibubuhi materai 6000. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Linong segera pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu saja, aku tak kan berhenti sampai kau membayar semuanya dan...menjadi millikku." Seriangaian Xukun semakin terlihat jelas

 **Fin**

.

.

.

Shortfic NongKun kedua!

Kenapa oneshoot? Karena bisa sekali habis. Tak perlu pusing memikirkan kelanjutannya. Wkwk kelanjutan bisa dibuat hanya sekuelnya saja.

Katanya Nong makin genit sama anak NP, terutama Xukun. Anak anak NP juga makin suka Nong. Wahh ku harap Zhangjun akan menjaga Linong dengan baik.

Regards

YKK

03.06.18


End file.
